moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.3
'CHANGELOG' General *'wait' command is blocked. * FA files for Droideka shield should now reference MB_ATT_DEKA_SHIELD instead of MB_ATT_HULL_STRENGTH. * Remote seeker can now be used again in FA. * Force Speed Activation now costs 25 FP for all levels. * Force Sense Level 1 and Level 2 now have a duration of 2 seconds and 4 seconds respectively. Activation cost of sense 1 reduced to 20 FP again. * Ragequit command no longer requires quotation marks around the exit message. * Body hit multipliers have been changed, with the chest,back,arms and hands having a 1.3* multiplier. * Weapon speeds have been increased, with a few exceptions such as Droideka. Rapid fire modes will generally travel slower than the slow fire modes (for example E-11 primary weapon speed is faster than secondary). * Poison will no longer distort your vision. Bug Fixes * Sonic grenades will no longer bug doors. * Fixed Performing special melee moves after saber throw showing the cool-down but not performing moves. * All melee moves and offensive abilities activated through Special 1 & 2 now deactivate spawn protection. * Hopefully fixed issue where killing NPCs (notably in Jedi Temple) could result in teleporting etc. * Fixed an issue where being hit by a saber swing while staggering would cancel the stagger and allow to perform a counter. * Fixed issue with fury not building up on the first hit. * showmotd will now draw new lines correctly. Lightsaber * Reduced AP multipliers for speed lunge, fast spinning back attacks and blue lunge; increased AP multipliers for stabbing back attacks. * Reduced Purple style's AP multiplier and Cyan style's BP multiplier slightly. * Cyan saber style no longer benefits from FP regeneration while jumping, although still while doing wall-acrobatics. * Green saber style no longer benefits from reduced FP drains for deflecting blaster fire. * Purple saber style has had its lunge removed, and replaced with the Red saber style kata, which chains 3 hits. * Purple can now chain 3 attacks. Force Grip * Added simple visual notification when someone is attempting to grip you. * Grip level 2 and 3 have slightly increased lock time. * Higher grip level takes longer to lose the lock on someone. * Grip level 2 damage increased slightly. Force Mindtrick * Mindtrick's costs are now 8/4/8 instead of 4/6/10. * Range is unlimited. * Level 1 costs 50FP, Level 2 and 3 cost 30FP. * Level 1 has a duration of 2.5s, Level 2 has a duration of 2.5 seconds, and Level 3 has a duration of 4 seconds. * Being damaged by anything while mindtricking will reveal you to every enemy for 0.5seconds. (This now gives poison darts and flame an additional use). ARC Trooper * Westar M5: Walk accuracy for level 1. Level 2 is always accurate. Sniper shots are accurate when running with Dexterity 3. * Running regeneration is now included for all stamina levels. * Dexterity Level 2 grants side-roll get ups and Level 3 grants forward and backward jump getups. * Rolling out of push/pull with Dexterity Level 3 has been removed for normal pushes and pulls in favor of the new getups. Rolling out of push still exists for 360 and lightning push. Lightning push/repulse/super push only knocks down if the arc is in the air. * Can fire when in getups. Mandalorian * EE-3 snipe ammo drain reduced so you can now double snipe. * Cooldown between snipes is 900ms. Wookiee * Strength 2 Wookiees can be pushed and pulled back, but not knocked over. * Wookiees with Fury 2 do not lose Fury with time. * Strength 3 Wookiees can now shoot again while lightninged. Maps MB2_Deathstar *Wookiees no longer collide with detention lift doors when exiting. MB2_DotF *Side/secondary door hack points have been moved to consoles near Generator room entry and now require 4 seconds of use time. *Generator Pit console has been moved to the former position of the secondary door console and no longer reduces the hack time for the primary objective. *The left corridor lower door now opens for defenders even when locked. *The right corridor upper door is now open to both teams at all times. *Balcony window is now breakable by defenders. Spawn move is now triggered by attackers moving through the window. *Balcony door is locked to both teams until secondary doors are opened. MB2_Echobase *Redesigned layout of Imperial landing site, Wampa cave, and base entry for reduced travel time. *Complete visual overhaul of Imperial landing site and Wampa cave. *Added new route from Wampa cave to main. *Added new route from secondary storage to the backway. *Moved initial spawns and adjusted spawn movement triggers to better suit new layout. *Improved interior lighting and textures. *Many miscellaneous visual fixes and improvements. 'Models' *Changes to models/skins (verbose list): **Jedi ***Added Ahsoka Tano, Endor Luke Skywalker, Naat Reath, and Starkiller. ***Removed Eeth Koth, AotC Obi-Wan robed, RotS Obi-Wan robed, Old Ben robed, RotJ Luke caped, and Quinlan Vos robed. **Sith ***Added Darth Malgus, Darth Revan, General Grievous, Sith Stalker, and Reborn Acrobat. ***Taspir Alora and Darth Maul robed. Modified robed RotS Anakin to look more evil. **ARC Trooper: Overhauled models using assets from the H.B. pack and added Delta Squad. **Clonetrooper: Overhauled models using assets from the H.B. pack. **Bounty Hunter: Added Gamorrean model. **Hero: Removed AotC Padme caped. **Elite Trooper (hero) ***Added Desert Rebel Commando. ***Removed Hoth Elite. **Commander (villain): Added episode 7 Stormtrooper commander. **Soldier (hero): Improved all Rebel skins using JK:JG assets. **Soldier (villain): Added episode 7 Stormtrooper. *Added Ahsoka Tano's saber hilt. *Replaced Darth Maul's saber hilt with lower poly version. This prevents a client crash with certain new models. *Dozens of character sound improvements and fixes, many of which were merged from the H.B. pack. *Fixed open mode weapon replacements for some models (e.g. Rebel pilot) which were broken by changes in v1.1. *Changed JO Reborn model.glm to JA version (superior skeleton/weighting). *Improved orientation of secondary pistol model for most ARCs. *Improved performance by merging many duplicate models used in open mode. Total GLM count is -9 even after addition of new models (a big thank you to Tomi/The Unguided for their assistance making this possible). Full Authentic (Official/CMP/uM) * Maintenance changes (updated model paths, updated Droideka attributes to match code, and many miscellaneous fixes). JaMME * Can play demos from any JaMME version. Category:Patch Notes